


Jill's Birthday

by mistyday (starkbucks)



Category: American Horror Story, raulson
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkbucks/pseuds/mistyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot inspired by pictures from Lily's Instagram in April 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jill's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short thing I was inspired to write early one morning. I am aware that Lily and Sarah aren't a couple, but a girl can dream, right?

The flicker of the single birthday candle contorted and blurred as Lily felt hot tears glaze her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She tried so hard not to remember her mom’s warm scent whenever she passed by, or what her voice sounded like, or how her face crinkled when she smiled too hard, just like hers did now. But it all came to her in a tidal wave of memory, flashing pictures and sound clips like movie reels of the past playing in her mind. Of course, she had accepted her mother’s passing away. It was something sickeningly concrete, something she had no power over and could not retract. And sure, it had gotten better as the years went by, better in the sense that she maybe thought about it less. But the floodgate wound that opened fresh every time she thought about her mother never seemed to heal any more. The thought never stopped hurting, and she knew it never would.

Lily, Sarah and Pedro had agreed to take a moment’s silence to remember Jill, but as Sarah caught the glint of Lily’s tears in the corner of her eye, her loving instinct kicked in. Slipping from her adjacent chair, she fell to her knees at Lily’s side, reaching up to cup her damp face between her hands. Sarah wiped at Lily’s tears with the pads of her thumbs and watched as her weak smile appeared from behind the watershed. “Baby…” she found herself murmuring, leaning up on her knees to wrap her arms around Lily’s neck and pressing firm kisses to where the base of her neck met the soft skin of her shoulder. Lily collapsed into Sarah’s embrace, the only meaning of “home”, letting the tears fall free into the threads of her sweater. She’d been away on set for a while, and coming back to this was both achingly emotional but somehow comforting. Her two best friends here to support her on a sensitive day, one of them also being her love, her warmth, her heart, her better half.

Sarah pulled away slightly, only to pepper soft kisses on her cheeks and nose and chin, all the while telling her “It’s okay, it’s all okay.” There was an unseen tie between them, a silver thread tying their emotions. When one was happy, so was the other. When one was scared, the other would fear, too. And of course, when one was weighted with sadness, the other would carry that load, too. Sarah felt the ache in her bones and heart that came with Lily’s sadness, her heart swelling somberly with each kiss and hum of encouragement. Lily finally felt her tears halt, pressing her own palm against one of Sarah’s hands that still cradled her cheek. “Thank you for being here,” she murmured, sea glass eyes interlocking with Sarah’s dark ones. “Both of you.” she added, flashing Pedro a crinkled smile. 

The time of year was tough, so it had been for the past four years, but something about this year made it a lot easier for her. Sarah gave her enough confidence to believe she could rule the world. But more importantly, she gave her belief in herself. That was enough reason to love her through every lifetime. 


End file.
